


New Allegiances

by Ginger375



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Empath, Empathy, Enemies to Allies, Gen, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Welcome to the X-Men, new powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger375/pseuds/Ginger375
Summary: Post-series. Charles Xavier has a discussion with a former enemy who may become a great ally.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	New Allegiances

Professor Charles Xavier had had many students come through the doors of his school over the years.

Some were lost and others were troubled, it’s true, but he didn’t think he’d come across one as conflicted as Remy LeBeau.

The young man gave the impression of nonchalance, and to the average viewer that’s all that would appear. However, Charles had been at this game for longer than this man had been alive; if he thought to fool the older man, he’d have to work a lot harder.

It had been nearly three weeks since Remy was brought to the school battered and beaten within an inch of his life, one week since he’d awakened from a medically induced coma, and a few hours since he was released from the medlab. He was still on medical watch, but it was determined he would likely recover quicker if allowed to rest in his own newly assigned room.

Now, Remy was subtly glancing around as if he was appraising the value of the items in the study, which he most likely was. There were several valuable antiques and original artwork that wouldn’t mean much to the average young adult, but Xavier knew he wasn’t dealing with the average young adult.

No, the man before him was far beyond the average mutant.

Never mind the fact that he was last known to the X-Men as one of Magneto’s Acolytes; never mind that he was a professionally trained thief; never mind that he may as well have been a psychic black hole for all he picked up from him. 

More than anything, he needed help.

And damned if Charles Xavier turned away a mutant that needed help.

“Would you like a cup?” Xavier asked as he poured himself some tea.

Remy hesitated, then nodded. He seemed grateful to have something to occupy his hands, even if it was just holding a teacup.

Charles sipped his tea and watched as Remy tried to subtly inspect the cup, which was part of a near-priceless set that had been in his family for generations. Remy noticed his observance and stopped his appraisal.

“If you like, I can show you the artefacts I don’t keep out in the open,” he said, taking another sip. “Destructive mutant teenagers and antiques don’t always mix, I’m sure you understand.”

Remy looked at him warily. “Aren’t you gonna make some comment about countin’ the silverware?”

“Do I need to?”

“Dunno, where do you keep your silverware?”

_He was glib, interesting. Going on the defensive about his profession and thus, his upbringing, also interesting._

“Remy, I hope that being two adults we are able to respect one another enough to not, shall we say, baffle each other with bullshit.”

Remy nearly choked on his tea at the use of profanity. 

While he recovered, Charles continued. “I also trust that you have enough manners to not rob people who willingly helped you while you were incapacitated.”

Remy managed to look sheepish. He nodded.

“Good. Now, firstly, I cannot thank you enough for coming to Ororo’s aid. You saved her life, and we are indebted to you for that. You will have a place here for as long as you wish.”

“Your team won’t be too happy about that.”

Charles tilted his head and put his cup on the desk. “What makes you say that?”

“I did work for the other side for a while,” Remy huffed.

“And yet we welcomed your teammate Colossus into our fold,” Charles countered.

Remy scoffed. “Piotr wasn’t a mercenary, he shoulda been here from day one.”

“Perhaps you should have been as well?”

Remy looked at the ground and said nothing.

“I’m not going to hold the past against you, Remy. I’ve had several long discussions with Ororo and I agree with her that despite what happened back then, you’re welcome here now. And that’s what matters, all right?”

Remy kept his gaze down and whispered, “Okay.”

 _Self-worth is lower than expected, we’ll have to work on that_.

“Excellent. Now, Ororo said you’d been having difficulty with a new aspect of your mutation, would you like to tell me about that?”

Charles watched as the young man tried to gather his thoughts. He gave Remy the time he needed.

“I’ve always been able to, you know, read people,” he started. “I always had a way of convincing people to be more...flexible? I always thought it had something to do with the eyes, but now I’m not so sure. The last year or so, something’s changed.

“That’s how I knew Stormy was in trouble in that house. I mean, I didn’t know it was actually her, but someone was in trouble. It was like...her fear called out to me.”

Charles nodded. “What you’re describing, Remy, sounds like an empathic response.”

“And what is that?”

“Empathic powers are like telepathic powers, only instead of hearing people’s thoughts, you’re sensing their emotions.”

He watched as Remy digested that information. It was unlikely he ever considered he’d develop another power, but it was something Charles was seeing more of in mutants in recent years. Something he planned to discuss with Hank at a later date.

“All right, I’d like to see what you’re dealing with, Remy, if you’ll allow me?”

He nodded and placed his own cup on the side table.

“I want you to relax your hold on it, just let it flow from you naturally. Don’t force it out, I want to see how your empathy behaves.”

Remy’s brow furrowed in concentration.

“Relax, Remy. ”

He took a deep breath and gradually let go of the tension he was carrying. Charles closed his eyes and opened up his own mind. He almost gasped at the sudden presence; he may not be able to sense Remy’s thoughts, but the emotions were definitely there now that Remy had let them slip past his mental barrier.

After a few moments, he opened his eyes and encouraged Remy to do the same.

“Can you tell when you’re feeling emotions that aren’t your own?”

“Most of the time, yeah. Sometimes it’s like being punched in the face,” Remy said, a tinge of exhaustion on the edge of his voice. “I don’t want…” he started, but paused as if trying to find the right words. “I don’t want anyone to think I’m...manipulating them. Or forcing them to feel things they don’t really feel. I don’t play those games, I am all about consent.”

Charles nodded. “I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that. As far as I can tell, your empathic abilities are passive. You can sense the emotions of others, and could possibly cause others to feel your own, if you were feeling something very strongly. But I don’t believe you’re able to forcibly manipulate the emotions of another.”

Remy left out a sigh of relief. “Good,” he said more to himself than Charles. “I just didn’t want anyone accusing me of… you know.”

Charles did know. There was a fine line those with mental powers had to walk every day in order to not violate the privacy and autonomy of everyone around them. He was pleased that Remy was conscious of that fact.

They would have a lot of work to do, but Charles was confident this man would flourish at the institute.

“Remy, I believe I can help you with this, if you’re willing.”

“And what do you want in return?” Remy’s face had gone stoic.

“I already told you, we are in your debt. We owe you, not the other way around.”

“There’s always a price.”

Charles considered the change in the young man’s demeanor. He clearly wasn’t used to others wanting to help him out of the goodness of their hearts. A different approach, then.

“I won’t say that having you with us wouldn’t be advantageous, because it most definitely would. There’s something else I’d like to discuss with you, if you’re feeling up to it?”

Remy shrugged and nodded.

“Logan was quite impressed with what you did in Madripoor.”

Remy scoffed. “He’s got a funny way of showin’ it.”

“We’ve been discussing the need for a squad of X-men that can get their hands dirty, so to speak. A group that is capable of getting information quickly and quietly.”

That got Remy’s attention. “You want a black ops squad?”

“I trust your skill set would be suitable for such a task?”

“I’m a lil’ stunned you’re even suggestin’ it,” Remy said. “Not that I’m against it, I think it’s genius. I just had no idea you folks rolled that way. Figured you were too straight-laced for that.”

Charles steepled his hands together. “I wouldn’t ask you to compromise yourself in any way that you’re not comfortable with. But you do have the knowledge, abilities, and understanding that would be a great asset to us.”

“You’re not wrong there,” Remy mused. “Question is, do you have people here that could do what you’re askin’?”

“That would be up to you and Logan to decide.”

Remy tapped his fingers against the arms of the chair. As tired as he was, he was still giving the proposal serious thought.

“You don’t need to make a decision right now. In fact, I think you should get some rest before dinner.”

Remy gave a rueful laugh. “Feel like a student already.”

Charles smiled. He had a feeling Remy LeBeau was going to do just fine here.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted Remy to be in Xavier’s study and this felt the best way to do that. Thanks for reading!


End file.
